


Sirius Dances and Sings with Remus

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Sirius can’t keep his hands off of Remus at a party, and when his favorite song starts playing, Sirius puts on a performance of a lifetime. Based off the song Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Sirius Dances and Sings with Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

Gryffindor won the House Cup, which meant the common room was alive with a raging party, bottles of butterbeer and bowls of candy covering every surface.

Sirius would never turn down a good party, but right now, all he wanted to do was be alone with Remus.

As one song ended and another began, a couple students cheered as the familiar guitar strings of a well-loved melody trickled through the speakers. Sirius stopped mid-conversation, his eyes wide and lips smiling.

“I love this one!” He yelled, interrupting James’ heroic tale about their last Quidditch win against Slytherin. Singing loudly with the record, Sirius found Remus’ eyes across the room, silently watching him with a wide smile creeping on his face. Remus was alone, pressed up against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest, his head gently bobbing to the rhythm of the song.

Sirius wove his way through the room, skirting around dancing bodies and discarded butterbeer bottles with his eyes locked on Remus. He mouthed the words, singing along with Freddie Mercury’s smooth timber.

“ _Ooh love, ooh lover boy, what’re you doing tonight?_ ” Sirius sang, the words slipping off his alcohol soaked tongue easily. Remus only laughed, fighting the urge to pull Sirius in close and slip that tie off his neck. That would be an interesting way to announce their relationship.

Sirius slithered up in front of him, shimmying his shoulders. He took a long sip of his beer, peering at Remus over the rim, and sighed. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“I’m just standing here,” Remus shrugged with an innocent smile.

“Yeah, but look at you,” Sirius insisted, giving Remus a hard once over. There was nothing all that special about his outfit, just a regular pair of trousers and a sweater Remus had worn at least a hundred times, but anything that Remus wore made Sirius’ head spin these days because he could finally look and touch as much as he wanted. “You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re drunk,” Remus laughed, steadying Sirius as he teetered under the weight of the drink in his hand. He carefully pried the glass out and set it down on a nearby table.

Sirius shook his head. “Just a little bit. But you’re still beautiful even when I’m not drunk.” His body rocked along with the song, his hips jutting this way and that in time with the wail of the guitar. It was a ridiculous dance that made Remus clasp a hand over his face and laugh, unnerved by the way Sirius’ eyes never left his.

Sirius liked having everyone’s attention, but right now, the only person in the room was Remus. All his and no one else’s.

“ _I’m a good old-fashioned lover boy_ ,” he continued, swirling his hips and basking in the way Remus’ cheeks flushed red all the way to the tips of his ears.

“They’re gonna get suspicious,” Remus cautioned, glancing over Sirius’ shoulder at James and Lily, watching them with arched eyebrows and bemused smirks. He made a show of rolling his eyes, his fingers already aching with wanting to touch Sirius, to drape his arms around his shoulders and dance together.

“ _I’d like for you and I to go romancing, say the word, your wish is my command_ ,” Sirius sang, tossing inhibition aside. Maybe he wanted everyone to see. Remus was his, and no one else could have him. Maybe he wanted everyone to know already.

Sirius was in love. It was hazy and fuzzy and golden, and everything looked different because Remus was standing next to him, their hearts beating to the same rhythm. And Remus saw it, too. The tenderness pooling in his eyes, the way Sirius hadn’t so much as even glanced at anybody else that night; in a room full of people, it was just the two of them, colliding into each other and exploding into a thousand different colors.

Remus tugged on the sleeve of Sirius’ jumper. “Let’s go on a date.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

“It’s almost midnight,” Sirius said, letting Remus lead him up the stairs and towards their bedroom. “And the song isn’t over yet!”

“I don’t care. I just want to be with you,” Remus said, clasping Sirius’ hand in his when they were safely out of sight. His skin was hot against Sirius’, his heart lurching against his rib cage.

As they fell into the room, Remus pressed a chaste kiss to Sirius’ lips and rested his hand on his shoulder. “Dance with me.”

Even with the door shut, the loud music seeped through the wood, a little muffled but the rhythm prevailed. Sirius raised his eyebrows, obediently laying one hand on Remus’ hips and the other by his neck.

“We’re ballroom dancing to…Elton John?” He asked, stifling a laugh as the song changed downstairs.

“That’s exactly what we’re doing,” Remus nodded, too embarrassed to admit that he didn’t know how to dance any other way. He barely made it through the ballroom patterns without stepping on Sirius’ feet.

They swayed in time with the music, Sirius’ body limber and elegant against Remus’, laughing as they spun around the room, crashing into trunks and bed posts and walls.

“You’re a terrible dancer, Moony,” Sirius laughed as they tripped over a pair of discarded shoes.

Remus shook his head. “You’re leading, which means you’re the bad dancer.”

“Well yeah, you’re keeping me up past my bedtime on this so-called date. I can’t be expected to perform well if I don’t get my beauty sleep,” Sirius huffed, pulling Remus over to the bed and nestling his head in the crook of his neck. “We can dance together in the morning.”

Sirius’ eyes were alive and bright, nowhere near falling asleep, but pressing his body up against Remus’ felt more important right now, with the bedroom to themselves and James safely downstairs. Remus would hold him like that for hours, their hands laced together, legs tangled beneath the sheets. A little slice of heaven amidst the chaos.

Remus pulled the covers over their bodies and sighed. “I’m gonna have to go to my bed before James gets back, you know.”

Sirius tightened his grip on Remus’ jumper. “Good night, Moony.”

“Goodnight, lover boy.”


End file.
